


Stop lying to yourself

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: He behaves like a child and she calls him out for it... getting them both more than they bargained for





	Stop lying to yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
We have a short sinful angst here, because someone (Yes, I’m looking at you, K.K) likes drama, and I am a sucker for drrrrama llllama. So here it is.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

„I can’t believe you would do this. And for what? Just to prove you still can?”

“It’s not my fault you don’t know how to behave at work, Rookie. Get yourself together.”

Claire stormed into his office after him, slamming the door behind her. He had his back turned to her, his shoulders moving up and down rapidly as he breathed in and out.

“Really, Ethan? What is this about, because I am lost.”

“The whole hospital doesn’t need to see your escapades with that scalpel jockey.” He said, his voice low and tense.

“_That’s_ what got you so worked up? Seriously? Why?”

She was met with silence. They both knew why he behaved the way he did, but he wouldn’t dare say it out loud. It would be like admitting defeat yet again, and he couldn’t do it. Not to himself, not to her, not to _them._

“Rookie-“

“Don’t ‘Rookie’ me! You threw a tantrum in the middle of the hall because you got jealous. Wake up and smell the fucking coffee, Ethan. It was you who ended our relationship because you came back and your morality was more important. And, while it hurts, because I didn’t want us to end up like this, I respect your decision, because I understand you and I _respect you._ You, on the other hand, act like nothing happened, like nothing has changed. Was I a game to you? was everything we’ve been through, everything we did together, nothing to you? Was I just a random desire, a thing you craved, a thing you had to have, use and then get rid of? Throw me away once you had your fun and-“

The air was stolen from her lungs midsentence as she felt his hands grip her hips, yanking her towards him, pushing her onto the desk, caging her with his arms.

“What are you talking about, Rookie? You want to say that again? Call me a child?”

She wrapped her hand around his tie, pulling on it until his face was inches apart from hers, their eyes level, staring intensely at one another.

“Try to deny it. Try to deny that you’ve been avoiding me. Try to deny that you weren’t jealous. That you don’t want me anymore. That I’m not on your mind all day and all night. Deny it. I dare you.”

They were fighting and so were their eyes. The argument made his blood boil, pushing it faster through his veins, spreading the adrenaline and lust throughout his whole body. Next things happened so fast, that his mind had a hard time registering it, if it wasn’t for her voice, cemented into his brain, like everything else she did.

Her hand pulled on his tie even more, making him lose his balance as she fell back against the desk a little, taking him with her. Their lips met in a kiss, the force so strong he was sure they would leave marks on each other’s bodies, but neither of them cared.

His hands explored her body quickly, not lingering on any part. She sat up, pushing on his chest so he would stand up. Claire traced the line of his muscles, hard underneath the material of his shirt, before dropping her hands to his pants, making a quick work of his belt, undoing the button and yanking the zipper down before pushing the offending material down his hips. Her fingers wrapped around his length, pumping him up and down. All the while, Ethan pushed her skirt up, sweeping her underwear to the side, before plunging a finger inside of her.

“Christ, Claire, you are so wet.” A strangled moan escaped his lips as he felt her work him.

She stopped her movements, putting her other hand on the small of his back, pushing him towards her, guiding him inside of her. He immediately responded, thrusting his hips into hers, hard and fast, no trace of gentleness in what they were doing. Her hands wounded into his hair, pulling on it strongly, pressing his face into her shoulder. He bit her skin there to muffle his cries of pleasure.

Claire was panting heavily, her eyes closed, mouth open wide in silent moans, her face twisted from intense sensations. They were pushing and pulling, each thrust, each stroke, each touch bringing them closer.

“Why are you doing this? And don’t tell me that shit about it being unethical, I heard it before. What is it?” her legs wrapped around him, pulling him into her even more.

“You’re my intern.” He groaned as she rolled her hips, her nails dragging down his back, leaving marks on his skin.

“I’m a resident, Ethan. I’m _not_ an intern anymore. Why. Won’t. You. Let. Us. Try.” She punctuated each word with a press of her ankles against his back, driving him deeper into her, making his head fall backwards, moaning loudly.

“You don’t get it, do you? I’m doing it _because_ _I care about you.”_

“I hate you so much.” She let out a high-pitched groan as he slammed into her with force, watching her face melt with desire written all over it.

A few more tugs from her and a few more thrusts from him and they were coming, hard, fast and intense release blinding them both. They fell against the desk, his head on her chest. They stayed like this for a while, before she pushed him off of her, standing up.

“We really shouldn’t-“ he started, but she didn’t let him finish.

“Stop pushing me away. We already tried it and look where it got us. What is it that you’re not telling me?”

“Claire, don’t make it harder than it already is, you kno-“

“I want an answer, dammit!” she was furious, her body trembling with anger as she watched him. His eyes were wide, he has never seen her so enraged.

“Claire…”

“You keep on telling me that we cannot do this, and yet you keep on doing it. You keep on coming to me, we keep on _fucking,_ yet nothing comes out of it. How do you expect me to not see our situation as a game for you, when all you do is use me and push me away right after? You can deny it all you want, Ethan, but deep down, we both know the truth. You want me, you cannot resist me. So go on, lie to me, but do me a favor. Stop lying to yourself.”

She turned around and left, slamming her door behind her the same way as when she entered his office fifteen minutes ago, leaving him standing there, broken and helpless.


End file.
